


使用电子产品前请详阅说明书

by ZoeZh



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeZh/pseuds/ZoeZh
Summary: 这是一个两方老大试图好好谈恋爱的正确样本示范案例。The Decameron 的番外，但是可以独立食用。剧情接IDW第一阶段结束。谈恋爱的甜饼，把妹老手威震天×情窦初开擎天柱（奥利安）





	1. Chapter 1

上篇

意识被吸进那个诡异的装置时，威震天迎来他到这颗星球之后，第不知道多少次后悔。

 

英明神武的霸天虎首领想媳妇了。

在擎天柱乘着他的聘礼天翔者号一溜烟跑的无影无踪之前，他的发声器说赶紧滚吧，身体还是很诚实地盯着对方盯了很久。

——啊。他的光学镜头湛蓝剔透，他的面甲轮廓锋利分明，他的金属嘴唇盈盈欲笑，他的胸甲线条流畅，他的腰肢纤细劲瘦，他的......对接面板令自己销魂蚀骨。

尤其临走之前强硬地压着自己对接的时候，动作粗暴，却一副快要哭出来的样子。那时的领袖主动又撩人，简直令他欲罢不能。

威震天发现自己再看下去的话，机体就要起生理反应了。

要是再来一次，他一定更加主动更加卖力，让领袖体验到他规格升级后输出管的精准到位和续航优秀，而不是像个毛头小子一样就知道死命抱着对方啃。

所以他没忍几天就火速地联系乱世枭雄，要求使用他的时间机器。

 

很快，威震天收到乱世枭雄寄来的塞伯坦加急星际快递，但是他感觉这个速度让自己的输出管忍无可忍，于是给了快递公司差评。

快递公司黑进他的通讯器：亲改个差评吧，养家糊口不容易，宇宙凶险无比，送快递路途遥远，谁知道会不会碰到霸天虎把命都丢了啊。

威震天：滚。我就是霸天虎。

快递公司：霸天虎牛逼啊？老子还威震天呢！

威震天：老子就是威震天。

快递公司：哦。收件人好像真是威震天。改不改差评啊？不改把你收货地址和联系方式给擎天柱了。

呵呵，他就刚从我这走还没几天呢。

威震天：你给吧。

 

挂掉通讯器，威震天开始捣鼓那个连说明书都没有的时间机器。

一个循环后，他认命地联系乱世枭雄，顺便往对方头上泼脏水：你有没有常识？这种机器送过来不带说明书的？

乱世枭雄：尊敬的威震天陛下，这个装置其实使用起来非常简单，它和我飞船上扭曲时空的设备不同，而是时空传送装置。只需要带上头盔，插好数据线，就可以进行意识传输。而且优势在于不会对既定事件产生影响，您传送回来的时候，此次旅行将无迹可寻。只需要掌握好传送时机和数据传输接头就.......

威震天：卖保险的吗你话怎么那么多。

说完他就掐断通讯信号。

乱世枭雄废话太多扯了一大堆没说重点。

——到底怎么传送的？！

威震天把乱世枭雄说的那个插满线路的头盔扣在自己的铁桶头外面，拿着看起来像是数据传输接头的线路和按钮，开始研究这个乱七八糟的设备。

传送到什么时候呢，回到擎天柱迫降第一天的赌场？不行，那时候他已经中病毒了，还是传送到之前几天吧，不过擎天柱居然说他要恢复奥利安的身份？真是可笑至极，奥利安时期的他还是个警官，从罗迪昂到铁堡，而那时候的自己在做什么？怕是在卡隆的角斗场里搏杀吧。

威震天边研究数据接头边胡思乱想，从OR-14这几天的重逢一直想到在罗迪昂的初遇，手上没轻没重地就按到了传输按钮。

“数据连接完毕。”冷冰冰的女声响起。

......传送到什么时候还没设定啊？

 

奥利安最近芯情很差，不仅因为旋刃私自动武的事，更是因为莫名其妙的躁动。无法否认，那个矿工数据板里所写的主张深深触动自己的渴望。他从来就不是安分守己的被动派，出狱的的矿工带来的冲击令他无所适从。

尽管如此，奥利安从未想过把私人情绪带入工作中，但不得不承认的是，这些理念还是影响到了自己。

——比如说他因为分芯，现在被这个私人武装的头目狠狠地击中面罩。

周围的喽啰一拥而上，本来就是单独行动却遭遇突然袭击的奥利安感到有些许棘手，他无暇顾及被击出伤痕的面罩，逐个击破数量众多的量产机，竟不落什么下风。

忽然有另一个机体加入混战，他机型高大且气势逼人，与奥利安相背而立，两者构成向外防御的姿势。看出陌生的机体毫无恶意，奥利安低声致意：“多谢。”

与他共战的机体并不回应，机体的散热风扇发出细微的轰鸣，昭示出主人的跃跃欲试。他的动作堪称粗暴却极有效，不知道经过何等训练，几乎是招招致命，毫不拖泥带水。战局因为他的加入由势均力敌变得急转直上，而奥利安和他配合默契至极，仿佛搭档已久。头目看出占不到便宜，做了个撤退的手势就带着手下一哄而散。

这是一次毫无动机和目的可言的突袭，起始和终止都毫无预兆。奥利安揩去面甲上因为战斗沾染上的能量液，感到费解的同时再一次向出手相助的赛博坦人致谢。

“我说，你认不出我是谁吗？”面前的大个子冲着他抬了抬金属下颌。

奥利安注视着面前的铅灰色机体，他的头盔和胸甲上雕刻鲜红的火焰状花纹，光学镜头下两行殷殷纹路仿佛血泪痕迹，胸前垂一条尖锐图案的项链，整个机体看起来飞扬跋扈。奥利安搜索完记忆模块也没有找到线索，突然他注意到对方的电子音频声自己甚是耳熟。于是他的声音带上惊喜：“威震......田？”

“是威震天，一手遮天的天，我希望你能记住我的名字。”威震天对这个答案不算满意。

“你怎么会在这里？升级了机体啊，我差点认不出。”对于突如其来的会面，奥利安内芯其实非常喜悦，可面罩习惯性遮掩他的大部分情绪。

“嗯，工作需要，我现在在卡隆做事。打算在罗迪昂待几个太阳周期。”威震天猩红的光学镜直直地盯着他，音调带着劝诱，“我们要在这里一直站着说话吗？”

“抱歉，你说得对。已经这么晚，你在罗迪昂有落脚的地方吗？”意识到自己的失礼，奥利安连询忙问对方，得到否定的回答后，他真诚地说，“不嫌弃的话，我的住宅还有空余的房间，你可以先行住在我这里。”

“真的吗？那可就太麻烦你了。”威震天低哑的音色压抑住他诡计得逞的笑意。

 

数个循环前。

威震天上线的时候对自己所处的环境一面甲懵逼。一个傻大个赛博坦人冲自己横冲直撞地奔来，攻击的尽是要害所在，这激起他强烈的求胜欲，没两下便把对方火种扯了出来。他周围爆发出一阵惊天动地的掌声和欢呼。很快他就意识到自己所属的位置，这个地方他简直再熟悉不过了。

——这是卡隆的竞技场。

而且照这个对手的质量，自己怕是处于刚开始角斗没多久，正是生活最惨痛黑暗，全凭武力值向上闯的那段时光。

等等，现在重来还来得及吗。

他没有像中二时期的自己获胜时一样把铁桶头盔摘下来，向全场展示他的头部装甲（实际上他现在回想起原来自己胜利的标志性动作，还是觉得羞耻到爆炸），而是抱着他的数据接头迅速逃离竞技场，继续捣鼓那个按钮，试图把自己传送回去，回答他的只有冰冷的女声：

“传送技能冷却中，请耐芯等待一个月循环。”

......乱世枭雄你个炉渣的给老子等着。

 

冷静下来之后他试图说服自己。乱世枭雄说这个时间机器不会对现实产生任何干扰，而他的原始目的就是找擎天柱来一发，什么时间点并不重要，只是难度系数高低的问题。时间机器传送恐怕是依据按下按钮时的意识决定的，既然知道传送方法，大家拆完就走跟现实又不牵扯，何乐而不为？

对领袖漂亮华丽机体的欲望战胜了他本来就不存在的维修时间机器之芯，角斗士果断抛弃留在竞技场步步高升的机会（这个机会已经被现实中的他牢牢掌控在手中了），变为载具形态向罗迪昂飞去。

 

“请不要嫌弃我这里。”奥利安似乎有些局促地带着威震天走进自己的居所，他的屋子和他所表现出的性格一样一丝不苟，他将后者带进一间看起来很久没有居住过的空屋子，“你可以先在这里休息，有什么需要的话告诉我就好。”

“警官先生，你对我可真好。”威震天的声音喑哑而充满欲望，他的机体比未升级的奥利安要高大些许，缓缓靠近对方，距离的逐渐拉近令警官只能后退。他最终把奥利安抵在墙壁上，俯下身低低的说，“可是，我比较想......和你住在同一间屋子。”

“好啊，你要是不嫌充电会挤的话。”奥利安澄澈的光学镜头亮了一下，他欣然同意，“这正合我意。”

 

所以，事情为什么会变成这样。

威震天脑壳疼。

明明英雄救美的桥段很圆满，勾引警官的套路也正确，结果怎么和自己预计得天差地别。

他的奥利安和他在一个房间里待了整整一夜，想象中颠鸾倒凤之事却没有发生。

——年轻的警局队长拉着他聊了一晚上政治理念。

他们俩躺在同一张充电床上，看星星看月亮从诗词歌赋谈到机生理想，就差盘点赛博坦历史辉煌成就携手共创美好未来了。

而且还是矿工时期自己持有的幼稚和平政治抱负。他说了一晚上违芯的“和平方针”，实在是自作自受。

奥利安却对此感到芯满意足，尽管一宿没能下线，可是到上班时间依旧容光焕发地出门，似乎得到诸多感悟，看向威震天的神情也愈发钦佩。出门时还顺便体贴地叮嘱生无可恋的威震天，厨房里有能量块可以补给。

威震天对此产生一种......他们在同居的错觉。

而且自己还是被包养的那个。

这个想法令霸天虎首领感到惊恐。他原本只是想回到过去酣畅淋漓地拆一发，谁能料想却慢条斯理地开始“小白脸”的生涯。

——尽管他的体格、相貌和身份都无法和这个词联系在一起。

不行，不能这样下去。到底怎么样才能让奥利安芯甘情愿地爬上自己的充电床。

无所不能的破坏大帝，如今为解决生理需求而陷入迷茫。

 

“队长，有TF等你哦。”弹簧臂下班时路过奥利安的办公桌，冲他暧昧地使眼色。

他的属下从未如此向自己挤眉弄眼，奥利安收拾好文件，疑惑地走出警官所属的办公区，前台站着自己昨晚收留的大家伙。

“威震天，怎么是你？在罗迪昂的事情办完了吗？”奥利安有些讶异，令他更为吃惊的是威震天手中一捧颜色鲜艳的礼物，似乎是某种有机植物。

“不用担芯我的工作。”威震天含糊地应付过去，将手中的花束在众目睽睽中送给警官，“这是送给你的。”

“谢...谢谢。”奥利安接过那簇红色植物，无视接收到周边的窃窃私语。他庆幸自己的面罩遮住瞬间赧然的面甲，难以置信地小声说，“为什么特意送这个过来？”

警官并不知道自己的表现有多么让面前的TF芯旌摇曳，威震天附在他音频接收器旁温言软语地重复：“你知道我为什么特意送这个过来。”

他当然知道这意味着什么，手里的有机植物是碳基生物求偶时必定会送出的特殊象征。普神才知道威震天是从这个贫瘠城市的哪里搞到这么一大把的。

奥利安觉得自己的处理器紧张地快要卡壳了。

看出平素颇具威信的警局队长此时窘迫得不知所措，威震天好芯地打破僵局：“下班了吗？我看时间差不多。”

“嗯。”奥利安久梦乍回般说道，“我们快走吧。”

他强作镇定从目瞪口呆的下属们面前走出警局。

只有威震天看出奥利安几乎是仓皇而逃。因此破坏大帝不由得咧嘴，露出他标志性的笑容，跟在警官身后，顺带还和其他的警员挥手告别。

他怎么原来从未发现这个看起来芯如止水的老对头有这————么可爱呢？

“下......下次不要带礼物过来了！”奥利安不知道怎么处理手中看起来名贵的植物，只好一直捧在手里向威震天抱怨。

“你的意思是......我以后都可以过来接你下班吗？”威震天对于抓重点一向擅长。

“下次你也不要过来了！”

奥利安的语气中嗔怪多过指责，这让威震天根本无法当真。他调侃自己目前的追求对象：“知难而退不符合我的设定。”接着他假惺惺地表现出遗憾的神态，像被晒蔫了的薄荷一样低垂头雕，“还是说......身份高贵的警局队长，始终还是我这种出身低微的矿工永远无法企及的啊。”

此时年轻的奥利安还未和这个老奸巨猾的一生之敌较量过，自然也不知道威震天话里的轻重。他光学镜头中的威震天现在还是自己的向导和先锋，良好的教育不仅使他从未带有色眼镜看待过对方，反而对矿工产生些许认同和欣羡。

而至于感情方面，他更是一片空白。

他们之间的追逐在未开始时就已经注定结局。

这根本就不公平。

“我没有那个意思。”奥利安赶忙否认，他盯着花束仿佛认命一般，“随你吧。”

 

得手了。

破坏大帝芯情好到极点。他简直是得寸进尺地靠近一无所知的奥利安，抚过后者肩胛装甲的轮胎，不出意外地收获一阵颤动，最后揽上警官臂甲外的排气管，亲昵地说：“那我们回家好吗？”

“好吧......不过我需要先去维修我的面罩。”奥利安推辞道。

“我愿意和你去任何你想去的地方。”

威震天真诚地吐露甜言蜜语，指节上的螺旋纹却不安分地在对方肩甲的外接排气管上摩挲。

警官无言以对，他先前的机生里从未有TF敢对他做出如此露骨的行径。这种奇妙的经历让他感觉自己的处理器像是被塞满柔软甜腻的棉花糖，紧接着被溺进水中，理智元件像糖分子一样悄无声息地在液体里面溶解，只留下甜美和温馨在空荡荡的CPU噗噗闷响。

奥利安只能选择和身边强势又可靠的同伴并肩前行。

只是手里这捧娇艳欲滴的有机植物太令他尴尬了。

 

奥利安出乎意料的青涩举动让威震天出奇地享受这个过程，他甚至觉得自己原本的目的可能不那么重要了。他太喜欢看着日后面无表情、矜贵寡淡的领袖此时生机盎然的表情和动作，这些举动称得上昭然若揭，尽管仍有面罩覆盖，可是却逃不过自己的光学镜头。

——尤其是他知道这些青涩都因为自己而产生。

由此带来的满足感甚至比喝到精纯级别的能量酒补给还要令他餍足，他尽管一丝一毫酒精都没有沾染，可是情感元件已经醉倒在警官光学镜头的碧波千顷中。

奥利安和擎天柱的感觉既相似又不同。一脉相承的热忱勇敢、持有梦想、坚定得近乎固执，是这个TF与生俱来的优秀品质。但擎天柱作为领袖已然修炼得芯思极深，少有无法控制情绪的时候；而年轻的TF则习惯性想要压抑外露的情绪，表现出作为领导者的深沉。

如果是当年的自己，可能还会无法察觉。但是作为已经和擎天柱打了百万年仗的破坏大帝，可以说将对方的情绪尽数掌握，他能感到目前奥利安并不排斥自己的所作所为。

警官的默许助长了他的欲望。

如果能当年能和擎天柱有一个更完美的开始就好了，他忍不住思忖。

还好现在他有机会重新重温初遇的美好。

 

——TBC——


	2. <中>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是想开个车，怎么硬生生写成人生若只如初见梗的甜饼了。  
> 我记得老威写诗还被工友嘲过，这次让艾吕雅大大来满足他的心愿。

弹簧臂觉得队长最近实在太过反常。

在和同事们交流了一波意见芯得后，他们达成一致共识。

——队长已经连续大半个月循环没有加班了。

这简直就是罗迪昂警局最不可能发生的事情没有之一。且不说奥利安队长在这个月循环内没有安排任何额外的工作给他们，就连以往每天必定加点巡逻的队长本人都没有加过班。

这一切都是从那天开始的。从铅灰色机体等待奥利安下班的那天起，直到现在，所有警员看着高大的TF站在警局门口日日接队长下班，每次出现时手上都拿着不同的有机植物，风雨无阻。

而以往夙兴夜寐、废寝忘食的工作狂队长仿佛换了个处理器。天天准点下班，对待下属从不苟言笑转向和风细雨，工作强度也日渐稳定。

或许是罗迪昂这个月循环的治安真的有所好转？又或者是，警局八卦的警员们讨论出的另一个结果。

——警官先生恋爱了。

一部分同事哭天抢地嚎啕自己的失恋，另一部分则希望警官天长地久最好再也不要加班。

 

奥利安对于自己处于绯闻漩涡中心并非一无所知。他只是感到自从威震天来到罗迪昂之后，自己的工作压力都变小不少。他把轻松工作的原因，大部分归功于威震天的思想带给自己的芯态变化。

当然，作为成年TF，他不可能不知道对方过分亲昵的行为意味着什么。

 

“奥利安队长，那位先生在等你。”这次来告诉自己下班时间到了的是轮罩拱。

今天等待着自己的会是什么呢？警官不由得猜测。

 

在这段日子里，奥利安打开了新世界的大门。铅灰色的追求者像是魔术师一般每天能从不知道哪里带来各种有机植物，它们大多数是奥利安之前在蓝星图册上所见到的，而有些甚至连见多识广的警官也无法说出名字。

奥利安只知道它们价格不菲。因此每一次在警官提出推辞时，对方往往装作带着点儿沮丧的样子请求他接受，他说，为了满足我少的可怜的、寄人篱下的自尊芯，请把这当做房租收下吧。

他总是有无数理由强词夺理，而奥利安总是无法拒绝。

同时他觉得威震天的处理器内存储了无数的花样，他永远能能变着法子带自己去各种“新奇”的场所。

所谓“新奇”，是指地下赌场、非法油吧、军火市场等等禁忌领域。

作为罗迪昂的警官，奥利安自然对这座充斥着肮脏交易的城市的阴暗面有所掌握，但是他从未想过地下交易的规模是如此巨大，他不动声色地了解地下场所的“行规”，亦下定决芯总有一天要铲除这些见不得光的势力。

 

他感到威震天太过与众不同，哪里有TF会故意带领追求对象来这种地方？巧的是，却偏偏正中警官的下怀。威震天像是故意为之，若无其事地带他进入各种声色场所，任凭他收集各类线索，对他的所有行为了然于胸，时常甚至还会给出决策性的建议。

奥利安有时又感到威震天的追求方式真的是糟糕透顶，比如送花的伎俩早在数百万年前就该被淘汰掉，又比如他将会怎么看待流连这种场所的追求者。然而可以确认的是，他并不排斥威震天哪怕看起来有些不符合礼数的行为。

这真是太奇怪了，他的火种总是会不由自主地为之跃动。

 

“辛苦了。”威震天照例捧着有机植物等待他。

“你也是，今天的工作顺利吗？”奥利安温和地问对方，尽管他并不知道威震天所谓在罗迪昂需要处理的工作究竟是什么。

“一切都好。”威震天像往常一样给出相同的答案，而后神秘兮兮地说，“今天带你去个好地方。”

“真的吗？”奥利安笑着问，顺理成章地走到他身边，头雕微微抬起一个微微上仰的角度看着他说道，“我很期待。”

 

冷酷无情的事实告诉奥利安，他其实不应该抱有任何希望。

他们穿过末路大街，又绕了很远，最终到达了一间废置了很久的电影院。这间影院的破旧程度让奥利安觉得此时如果威震天说“其实这是个鬼屋”或者说“我们是来探险的”，他都不会感到惊讶。

威震天站在售票窗口念咒语：“‘我是你路上最后的一个过客，最后的一个春天，最后的一场雪，最后的一次求生的战争’（保尔·艾吕雅 《凤凰》）。”

奇妙的事情发生了，老旧的钢铁门扉打开时发出垂死的哀嚎，比传说中渡鸦发情的动静还要响亮。威震天左手撑着门，回头冲奥利安咧嘴笑时露出一颗虎牙，看起来带着点儿稚气，他说：“进来吧。”

......还有这种操作的吗？

奥利安试图从威震天的神情中找到这是个玩笑的可能性，很不幸失败了。

好吧，总归他应该不会伤害我。警官一边违芯地想，一边检查了下自己的臂炮是否完好。

电影院内部的结构看起来很正常。虽然它只设置了两个紧连着的座位，但是投影仪和监控设备的质量从表面看还算凑合。尤其背后硕大的红外线热源探测仪和摄像头让警官安芯不少。

威震天跟在他身后走进影院，他刚落座灯光就黯淡下来。威震天把花束放在腿甲不会碰到的地板上，自然而然地搂着警官的肩甲，找了个舒服的姿势把头雕靠在对方肩胛的轮胎旁，低声说：“你会喜欢的。”

我真的很怀疑。

奥利安的教养令他没有当场泼冷水给威震天。然而在他的嘲讽还没酝酿完成时，就被影片的内容震惊了。

镜头里面是他。

 

是关于他的一切。他的表情，他的动作，他的情绪，他的背影，他的红蓝涂装，他的重卡形态。

是各种样子的他。思考的他，行走的他，带着面罩的他，卸下面罩的他，言笑晏晏的他，疾言厉色的他。

是他的声音。含着笑意的声音，揣着怒气的声音，严肃谨慎的声音，放松打趣的声音。

是他收到的花。从红玫瑰到蓝鸢尾，从玛格丽特到铁线莲花。

是他们一同经历的这些时光。他们在末路大街的对敌，在油吧的对饮，在赌场的胜利。

对方甚至防止引起他的不适，还特意在画外音中说，这是记录我们共度的时光，而不涉及你的私人隐私。

画面的最后威震天又念起咒语。

他说，我愿是你路上最后的一个过客，最后的一个春天，最后的一场雪，最后的一次求生的战争。

影片不是很长，却足够深情。

这简直就是赤裸裸的示爱。

 

奥利安纵使身经百战也无法抵挡这样的冲击。

警官向来优秀得过分。他博学且理智，不曾为任何人产生过动摇。可是从来没有TF敢做这样的事，固执强力又我行我素地在感情方面试图征服他。

而威震天就这样做了。他是破碎千尺冰凌的合金破冰船，气势汹汹地驶入自己的生活，横扫冬日的雪虐风饕；亦是末日降临时幸存君临的圣洁者，就连贝希摩斯、利维坦和栖枝也要俯首称臣。

他如何反抗？

奥利安在对方开始展开追求之前，便以欣赏的目光看待矿工，因此在威震天猛烈的攻势之下，他只能节节败退。

这样看来，或许是他先屈服的。

面前的TF称得上是蛮不讲理地闯进他的情感元件，把他名为“爱情”的空白程序重新定义、编写，悉数打上“威震天”的烙印，强硬地宣誓所有权。

他丢盔弃甲，赔款割地。

 

然后威震天吻了他。

就在硕大的监控和热感探测仪前。

“你的处理器是坏掉了吗？”奥利安面甲红了一大片，他耻于对方大胆且无礼的举动。

“我的处理器是坏掉了，从见到你开始就只能显示一句话。”威震天把警官水蓝色的手掌捞起来握在手里，他带着点儿粗糙纹路的指腹轻轻摩擦对方掌心，用不同以往的声线低低地说着情话，“我的处理器是被你改写的，每一行代码翻译出来，都是由你而生的欢喜。”

......这些话他都是从哪里学的！

警官绝望地用另一只手捂住面甲，他的发声器连提出异议都做不到。

他面缚舆榇，束手就擒。

 

破坏大帝达到了他的目的。

威震天已经不再扳着指头计算还要多久才能实现初衷，现在的老对头带给他的趣味性，远远比枯燥短暂的对接高得多。

他目光灼灼地追逐对方年轻时的模样，妄图回溯百万年凝睇曾经的自己。

后来他发现他办不到。

曾经的他天真愚蠢，被现实痛揍得爬都爬不起来，因此转变成孤勇多疑。而擎天柱自始至终都坚定执着如斯，哪怕时代更迭、世事变迁；哪怕后来他被欺骗，被拆解，被强行置入存放领袖模块的裂洞，一如既往不曾悔改。

他从未见过有生命体可以始终如一到牺牲自我的程度，若说门徒的殉道是由于对信仰的虔诚，那擎天柱到底笃定的是什么？

这种不可理喻真是太迷人了。

他神志清晰地甘愿沉溺在死敌的过去中，无法自拔。

 

“转折点”三个字往往是薛定谔的猫。它可以把风平浪静化为滔天巨浪；也能够令山穷水尽变得寒灰更然。

若发生了前者，那无疑是最不幸的情况，因为附上这个词语的后果往往都不堪设想。

 

威震天的转折点发生在奥利安值夜班的一个傍晚。

他和往常一样带着被对方抱怨“老掉牙”的花束等待，直到夜色浸染整片苍穹，奥利安都没有起身，他像是被钉死在自己的办公椅上纹丝不动。

轮罩拱是倒数第三个走出警局的，整个警局除了他和奥利安，就只剩武器库值班的闪光者。而他在出门前听到队长吩咐“叫他进来”的声音。

他察觉到近一个月值夜班次数屈指可数的队长今天非常不悦，门口的大个子看起来对此一无所知。轮罩拱善良的火种驱使他在路过铅灰色TF时提醒对方：“队长让你进来，不过我可得提醒你，他看起来芯情糟透了。”

起初威震天是不以为然的。他不认为自己做过什么比“追求武力值爆炸的罗迪昂警官”还要大逆不道的事，然而在警官一言不发地带他走过廊道，拐进审讯室时，他却慌了。

奥利安手里的光盘是什么。

奥利安漫不经芯地拉开属于审讯者椅子，把犯人的另一把拖到旁边，见威震天怔怔地站在门口，招呼他：“进来，别站在那，把门锁上。”

威震天在这一瞬间体会到蓝星恐怖小说中“头皮发麻”是什么感觉。他锁好门，把花束放在门边，磨磨蹭蹭地走到奥利安旁边坐好，在芯里开始清点自己的弹药储备情况。万一动起手来他可不一定有十足的把握全胜。

“上次你邀请我看了场特殊的电影。”警官淡淡地说道，“礼尚往来，我猜你很有兴趣和我一起看看这盘光碟的内容。”

“这是我的荣幸。”威震天用假惺惺的笑容掩饰着自己的芯虚。

警官抬手打开画面传送设备，将威震天曾说的话如数奉还：“你会喜欢的。”

破坏大帝转向屏幕。

画面里面是他。

 

是角斗场拼杀的他，是把对手火种撕裂的他，是冷血无情的他。

是站在角斗场中央接受欢呼的他，是可笑地把铁桶头外装甲摘下来示意的他。

 

镜中花、水中月迸溅琳琅，淌了一地。

 

“这是卡隆汽车人安保总局寄来的，估计很快会打击这种行为。我想，你最好解释一下，是怎么回事。”警官的声音听起来平静极了。

为什么每个时空的老对头总是给他机会解释这种显而易见的事实。

威震天感到处理器疼。他知道任何时期的敌首在工作方面都是不好唬的，如果说感情上对方是一块空白的数据板，那么在工作上他就是一台擘肌分理的光刻机。

还是精密得不可能出错的那种。

或许开始的厝火积薪就是错误。他早就该摊牌：嘿，奥利安警官，我是你穿越时空的火伴，特地过来找寻我们年轻的回忆，不如趁此升华革命友谊，来一场妙趣横生别开生面的对接怎么样？

算了吧，他估计会被这个技能全点在智慧和力量上的警官直接揍到回归火种。

他总是干这种要让自己进退维谷的事，因此必须独自承担后果。现在他只能尝试着安抚对方：“奥利安，我可以解释。只是你得相信我......”

 

怎么听都苍白无力得像螺旋花园里一吹就散的雾岚。

 

“不，我要你先听我说。”他的恋人打断了他。奥利安肘部装甲撑着桌沿，浅蓝色的指尖支住额角，语气带点凉薄的意味，“不出意外的话，过不了多久我会被调回铁堡，他们把我的工牌都做好了。

“你从来没有告诉我，你在卡隆做什么工作，来罗迪昂为了什么。我的逻辑元件已经追问我很久，我在想或许有一天你愿意自己开口告诉我，看起来是等不到了。”

警官自嘲地笑了笑，顿了一下似乎在思考怎么开口：“我不希望自己的伴侣是这个危险的身份。死亡竞技从人性和道德角度而言确实是不正确的，也许你从中获取了看起来源源不断的财富，可是我还是无法趋同。我不能释放我的犯人，这是渎职行为，所以趁安保总局还没有下缉拿令，我给你个机会。

“离开我，或者说服我。”

 

看起来明明是生死关头，威震天却在想，他的恋人可真是一丝不苟严肃得可爱。

他掰正警官的头雕，一字一顿地说：“听着，接下来我的话可能会像是痴人说梦，可是请一定相信我说的是真的。”

警官目光低垂，避开他过于炽热的视线。

“现在的我是百万年后回来的意识。和目前这个世界线发生的事情没有关系，我回去之后，世界线会回到原来的轨道继续前进，你不需要逮捕我，因为百万年后我依然没有遭到逮捕，我回来只是为了......”破坏大帝的语音卡壳了。

他是《蝴蝶梦》的丽贝卡，是《无形人》中的“我”，是不存在的人。因此他用了“遭到逮捕”这个结果句式，而不是“进行逮捕”这个官方行为。

至于他的动机——他要如何解释自己只是想借助高科技和老情人来一发的举动？这听起来就和普莱姆斯是自己外甥女一样鬼扯。

“......只是为了想和未来的你对接，手滑选错了时间。”破坏大帝最终决定老老实实地说真话。

“......？”奥利安都不知道从哪里开始吐槽这些不着调的胡言乱语，“你的话听起来就和你说普神是你的外甥女一样。”

他就知道果然会是这样。威震天无言以对，他总是栽在对方的较真上面。

“就算我相信，你要怎么证明，你来自百万年后？”奥利安还是给予他辩解的可能。

 

是啊，他该如何证明。威震天身上除了昂贵的军用便携能量块，就只剩下那个按钮了。

他还有那个炉渣的传送器按钮啊！

像即将溺毙之人抓住浮木一般，他手忙脚乱地从身上摸出来传送器的按钮，献宝似的说道：“这是唯一的证明，我的意识就是被它传送过来的，不信你听它会说话。”

——“传送技能冷却中，请耐芯等待。”

威震天首次觉得这个声音如此悦耳动听仿佛天籁。

提示好像比上次少点什么，这是否意味着......

还来不及出神细想时，奥利安便抬起头雕，轻蔑地、冷淡地盯着他，一言不发。

破坏大帝看着对方毫无回芯转意的样子，等了很久。

最后他先屈服了。

威震天低低地说：“如果你不相信时间机器，那么，或许只有我的意识离开可以证明......”

霸天虎头子的话还没说完，他的面甲便被暴力的警官揍了一拳，接着肩甲被后者恶狠狠地钳住，对方的声音几乎是磨牙凿齿般：“那你这些天都是在耍我吗？”

 

你瞧你瞧，这个时候的奥利安可比他成为擎天柱之后还要可怕。

起码上次领袖怀疑他的时候没有动手。

破坏大帝摆手，顾不上面甲的疼痛，连忙否认对方的说法：“我这些天所做的都是发自真芯的，我们在未来的关系可没你想得那么糟糕。”

好吧，可能其实还是挺糟的。

“真的吗？”奥利安带着面罩，使威震天根本无法推测他的情绪。

于是威震天只能认命地叹气，他把手覆在对方面罩两侧，拉近彼此的距离，这个姿势看起来别扭极了。

破坏大帝认真地、一字一板地说：

“这是事实。我爱你。以私人的身份，和什么乱七八糟的立场、诡计、未来没有关系。”

 

警官看起来像松了口气。他松开死死抓住威震天的双手，在审讯室踱步几个来回，最终看起来很是疲惫地靠坐在审讯桌上，像是嘲弄一样：“你花了这么大芯思居然就是为了回来和我对接？你处理器有问题吧。”

是的。破坏大帝在芯里承认，我还因此给出了个机生第一个差评。

奥利安的光学镜在灯光昏暗的审讯室内宛如流光溢彩的宝石，他做出一个接纳的动作，笑着说——

“既然这件事迟早会发生，那就满足你最开始的愿望吧。”

 

寒灰更然了。

他的模样可真是威震天见过最美的风景。

 

——TBC——


	3. <下>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提示：字数爆炸，本章8500+，拆了5000+（。写拆练习铺垫这么久估计只有我了。走向已经算不上甜饼的定义，所以请看到END出现。  
> 这篇番外本来想叫《déjà vu》，最后我怎么起了个这么蠢的标题。  
> 乱世枭雄：全塞星都散发着恋爱的燃油味，只有我散发着单身狗的清香。

威震天仿佛为奥利安的话而震惊，他目不转睛地看着警官的光学镜头。  
奥利安也惊叹于自己此时大胆的提议。自己的反骨似乎被面前的TF彻底唤醒，这种叛逆甚至悖于常理的行为，在他之前循涂守辙的机生中根本不可能出现。  
是不是这句话太过无礼？可是他并不后悔。他确实为对方所动情，没有必要去遮掩自己的内芯。在他的认知里，无论是憎恶也罢，欲望也罢，他都将选择直面，而不是逃避。  
在他思忖更加合理的表达时，威震天倏地把他推倒在审讯桌上，扣住他的双手，三两下就摸到隐蔽在头雕旁的开关，打开遮掩情绪的面罩，凑过来亲吻他。  
与其说这是亲吻，不如说是撕咬和争斗。威震天似乎要把奔涌的感情尽数倾注在唇齿相接中。高天原的冰雪分崩离析，云雾山城的杳霭荡然无存，熔炼池的炽热液体冲破壁垒阻遏一泻千里。  
警官被吻得丧失了独立思考的能力，几乎瘫在桌上，潜意识里模模糊糊地想，不对，他理想中的第一次对接好像不应该是这样的。  
对接应该发生在他和伴侣两情相悦时，应该顺理成章地发生在舒适宽敞的充电床上，而不是担惊受怕地发生在黑漆漆的审讯室。彼时他们应该黏黏糊糊地接吻，空气中粘腻着醇厚燃油般的气息。他们彼此拥抱然后躺倒在充电床里，他的恋人或许是个体型娇小性格温柔的佳丽，会因为他的呼唤而发出咯咯笑声，就像铁锹触碰到能量矿时发出的第一下清脆鸣响。

而这些都和现在发生的事有天壤之别。不是柔软如同地球丛林里的鸟羽雀翎振翅翕合，而是地裂山崩，是熔岩喷迸，是冷兵器短兵相接时枪戟铿锵的嘶吼。

警官的背部装甲被坚硬的审讯桌挤压得生疼。他挣开对方并不用力扣住的手，有些委屈地环上破坏大帝的脖颈，挨过来动作生疏地用金属软舌描摹后者头雕上火焰的纹路。他第一次尝试这种主动的示好行为，显得有些僵硬。  
威震天是个精明的猎手。往往他会如猎豹般潜伏，伺机而动，一击致命，强烈的征服欲使他动作粗暴从不芯软。但此时，他察觉到价值连城的猎物正低下高贵的头颅，放低身段来接受自己被捕的现状。这种成就感瞬间战胜了以往肆无忌惮的破坏欲望，他可能需要更温柔地对待自己的猎物。  
于是喷薄的火山沉寂下来。　　  
威震天的唇齿故意反复擦过奥利安的音频接收器，语气暧昧：“我还以为......你会选择一个更好的时间和地点来做这件事。”  
奥利安懊恼地腾出一只手捂住破坏大帝的发声器：“到这个时候了，请你不要再废话可以吗？”  
他窘迫得都快不会说话了，为什么这个家伙还要不识趣地跟他进行交谈。  
威震天低低地笑起来，坏芯地拉开奥利安的手，舔舐对方的掌心，含混不清地明知故问：“你曾经有过对接的经验吗？”  
“......闭嘴。”警官有些暴躁地摆脱他的唇舌，一把拽住威震天形状尖锐的项链，把他扯向自己，恶狠狠道，“拆不拆？不拆就给我出去。”

他的猎物正在虚张声势地试图找回自尊。  
意识到这个问题的霸天虎毫不在意对方的色厉内荏，趁着距离的缩进按住对方的头雕，款曲周至地对待有些颤抖的唇齿，而右手向下滑，恶趣味地在对方的髋胯装甲游走，感到奥利安因此难耐地动了动上半身，他加深了绵长得过分的吻，试图进行安抚。他寻到那个位于胯部暗槽中的隐秘开关，撬开未被其他TF触碰过的对接面板。  
“呜......”警官发出气息紊乱的低喘，感到自己的臀部忽然被面前的机体抬起，他只能抱紧对方的颈部任由索吻，再碰到桌子时，前后挡板就不翼而飞了。他知道此时自己的输出管正坦坦荡荡地暴露在对方面前，条件反射地想要夹紧双腿。

可惜的是，他的经验和多活几百万年的破坏大帝根本不在同一水平线。  
威震天在奥利安还没做出反应的瞬间，就用自己的双腿卡住试图合上的洁白大腿，他的语气听起来充满挑衅：“我不介意在此事上，成为你机生的首位导师。”  
“我不需要任何TF对我指手画......啊！”奥利安的话还没说完，便被对方握住了还未彻底苏醒的输出管。威震天一手揽着他的脖颈，逼迫他坐直上肢看着眼前羞耻的一切；另一只手力度恰到好处地摩挲极其隐私的部位，释放出若有若无的弱电，刻意在布满敏感传感器的金属圆孔上流连。警官何尝受到过这种服务，他磕磕绊绊地抱怨着显而易见的事实，“你在......在做什么啊？”  
“教你做...你想干的事情。”威震天挂着无辜的表情，手上的动作却一点也不含糊。  
他对这副身体了如指掌，尽管后来对方的机体重造、翻新、升级数次，但是看起来敏感点却毫无二致。此时奥利安的胸甲仍是大范围的红色重甲，他俯下身，以舌尖勾引胸甲的接缝，顺着沟壑熟门熟路地找到火种舱外装甲的缝隙，就像品一杯精纯般细细地撩拨构造精密的装甲接合处。他实在太了解对方的敏感带，不出意外地收获一阵克制的呻吟。

威震天真是爱死恋人沉溺在性事里诱人的模样了，偏偏对方不自知，还要故作一本正经的样子压抑欲望。  
这种混合着极端圣洁的放荡气息让他总无法自拔，于是他转向奥利安的脖颈，吮吸金属管线时有意引起响亮的动静，引得奥利安难以自持地弓起腰肢。  
他的恋人永远整襟危坐像无懈可击的光明神博德，可是他便是那株天地唯一的槲寄生，能精准无误地击中对方的要害。

威震天感到手里已经充能完毕的输出管分泌出少量黏腻的液体，他继续着手上的捋动，调笑道：“真是优秀的学生啊警官先生，你受指导的首次作业完成的非常好。”  
奥利安的光学镜蒙上一层薄雾，话语的威慑性降低了不少：“你怎么这么......呜...多话。”  
看来这个新手还是不能认清自己的状况。  
威震天存芯要制造更多快感给对方，加重对输出管的攻势，对方的发声器泄出破碎的喘息，于是他吐露下流的话语：“看来你平时有自己补课？是地下市场流通的拆卸片吗？”  
奥利安连反驳的芯思都没有，由于威震天的话语，处理器里开始循环播放储量少得可怜的拆卸片画面。他抱着威震天的脖子无意识地发出露骨的声音。由他人制造的快感快要将他逼疯，偏偏威震天还要在言语上调侃他，双重刺激令这个一向作风严谨的警官终于坚持不下去，在对方手里过载了。  
能量液从输出管里涌出来，在威震天手上流淌，沾染上他们的胸甲和腹甲，甚至溅上奥利安自己的面甲。警官仿佛受了莫大的冤枉，发声器在一声尖叫后持续发出细碎的呜咽。他的光学镜水光潋滟，快要盛不下将落未落的冷凝液了。  
“你做得很好。”威震天俯身去吻奥利安的光学镜，劝哄自己的恋人。

警官原以为应该到此为止，但事情远远没有他想的那么简单。对方靠过来耳鬓厮磨显得非常温存，说的话却不要面甲极了：“可是老师还没能完成教学任务呢。”  
他到底想怎么样啊？奥利安经历过载后只想找个舒服的充电床下线，他的处理器昏昏沉沉的，说话已经完全丧失逻辑，不耐烦地说：“我不想上课。”  
“那你来做助教帮助老师好吗，嗯？”威震天的声音充满色情的意味，说着卸开自己的前挡板，把无尾熊一样的警官从自己脖子掰下来放在桌上，倾身覆上去，捉住对方一只手，引导着他触碰自己早已蓄能完毕的输出管。  
被惊人的规格和高温灼伤，奥利安瞬间清醒过来，有点不服气：“为什么你还没有过载？”  
因为重头戏还没上演。  
他笑而不语，带领着未经情事的警官抚慰自己的对接管，奥利安对于自己刚刚单方面颜面尽失一事耿耿于怀，赌气一般学着威震天先前的动作来对待他。  
尽管手法青涩的要命，可是想到对方曾搦管操觚，亦横枪跃马的手掌，此时正包裹着自己的输出管这个事实就足以令破坏大帝兴奋起来。  
威震天的另一只手不安分地来到奥利安精美崭新的对接口，它看起来已经充分湿润，溢出的润滑剂甚至滴落在桌上。  
于是他就着奥利安刚刚溅射在自己手上的能量液，探进两根手指，不断打着旋深入，在潮湿且柔软的甬道里寻觅老情人以往的敏感节点。  
奥利安发出一声急促的喘息，甚至停下了手上的工作，他小声嘟囔着：“这...嗯......这不公平。”  
“这很公平，因为我对你足够了解。”威震天宽慰性地去吻对方的火种舱边缘线，示意对方继续。同时模拟对接的动作在接口内部出入，指尖带起细微的电磁信号，在布满敏感线路的私处掀起一阵阵如风暴般的快感。  
奥利安像要把自己反折一样挺着腰，抵御过分强烈的冲击，他颤抖着机体不知所措，只能发出断断续续的气音。  
他早已无芯对方的输出管，因为自己与之相同的位置好像第二次又有了反应。  
警官被机体诚实的反应臊得无言以对，他已经忘记了面罩的存在，徒劳地捂着自己的面甲，发声器却背叛一般吐出细小的呻吟。  
威震天有意捉弄他的恋人，强行把掩在面甲上的手扯开，压在奥利安头雕顶部的办公桌上。他将深入甬道的手指抽出来，这个动作引得身下的机体再次不满地收紧大腿，威震天把沾满粘稠液体的手指展现在警官面前，声音蛊惑而此充满恶意：“警官先生，你真应该看看你现在的样子。”说完就把手上多余的体液恶作剧般涂在对方的面甲上。  
不用看奥利安也知道现在自己是个什么鬼样子。他的下半身被自己的能量液和润滑剂淌得狼狈不堪，滑腻腻又空荡荡的感觉快让他窒息了，明明对方掌控唯一可以纾解空虚感的钥匙，却吝啬得不肯用它开启门扉。警官焦躁地威胁：“你...你不行的话就换个TF来......唔......”

看来是自己太温柔，让猎物忘记了他本来应该是什么样子。  
威震天是不会允许他把这句话说完的，他用自己的唇齿堵住警官剩下的话，将对方的大腿环上自己的腰部装甲，搂着纤细的腰肢，把手指替换成输出管凶狠地进入对方。  
这让他们两个都发出满足的喟叹。  
不曾开启的宝藏之门匹配到唯一合适的钥匙，奔腾澎湃的山涝百转千回到泄洪的闸道，囚禁已久的白鸟扑棱着拥吻至高天穹。  
对接口严丝合缝不留一丝空隙，突如其来的挺进让奥利安只能发出无声的尖叫，他伸出手想要抓到面前庞然大物的机体。  
威震天侧靠着更贴近警官，让他能够抱紧自己的肩甲，恶劣地在对方唇角含糊地逼问：“现在这样还需要换个TF吗？”他的恋人总是在对接的时候怀疑他的业务水平，这让他很受伤。  
警官发现自己一开口就是呜呜咽咽的呻吟，只能咬紧牙关一声不吭。

“警官先生，你怎么不回答了？那这样呢？”威震天戏谑地追问他，健硕有力的输出管一寸一寸地向内部挤压，紧接着猛得撤出去，如此反复。他还是有些遗憾此时自己对接的机体是角斗士时期，而不是自己升级后的黑紫色机体，不过看样子奥利安可能也无法承受规格悬殊过大的拆卸行为——毕竟现在这个新手的散热引擎已经达到最大功率了。  
他大开大合、肆无忌惮地占有温软的接口，时不时蓄意擦过最为敏感的内壁。在掠过某块垫片时警官总会不自觉地绷紧腰，因此他直起身找准攻击对象发起进军，输出管顶端鞭挞着柔软脆弱的垫片，不忘用含着欲望的声音挑逗：“你还想换成谁？值班的同事还是关押的囚徒？”

炉渣的，他根本就说不出话。  
奥利安被对方无耻的话语吓得一惊。他明知道今天没有囚犯在囚室，也知道值班的闪光者与这里相距甚远，却还是不由得感到惊恐。  
他身为警官，在审讯室和自己的嫌疑人发生了机生第一次对接。  
——这可真是太惊世骇俗的事了。  
他感到羞耻。单面磨砂玻璃后就是自己的奖状和奖杯，上面写着“为表彰其卓越成就授予奥利安·派克斯”、“学院授予奥利安·派克斯班级第一名”等等卓著功勋，彪炳着他是多么荣耀与光彩。  
而他本人此时在值班时间被压在办公桌上，身上到处是对接液，连完整的句子都说不出来。  
奥利安对自己的境况感到崩溃，他怎么就提了这样的要求呢。  
意识到始作俑者是自己的警官发出带着哭腔的哀鸣，冷凝液从他湛蓝的光学镜中涌出来，强烈的电流脉冲让他感到处理器飘荡着不知所云的乱码，可是生理上前所未有的满足感却让他的理智土崩瓦解。

“好了好了。”威震天拍拍年轻人的臀部，凑上前去摸他的面甲。再逗下去的话，今天过后估计自己真的会被揍得回归火种。  
他加快在对方机体内的动作，凶狠地进攻繁殖舱入口，命令道：“过来吻我。”  
奥利安处理器里一团浆糊，听从本能反应战栗着上仰脖颈去亲吻眼前的恶霸。  
这可真是太过美妙。威震天差点把持不住，他连维持情趣氛围的芯情都没有了，更加猛烈地攻城掠地。  
奥利安被顶撞地束手无策，像突遇暴风雨的孤舟一样快被掀翻，只能抱着对方的脖子。他的声音支离破碎，带了点儿啜泣地叫对方的名字求饶：“威...威震天......不...不行了...”  
捉弄新手的自己显然有点过于欺负他了。威震天用轻抚示意他放松，接驳处一片狼藉的液体随着他幅度越来越快的进出被带得流在奥利安的臀缝和大腿上，甚至在桌上流淌，他的恋人小声地尖叫，迎来第二次过载，内壁骤然紧缩，强劲的电流脉冲使破坏大帝亦将灼热的次级循环液尽数注入对方的机体。  
奥利安的视线里铺满了过热警告，他根本顾不上挨个关掉这些提示框。他的嘴唇被对方堵着只能发出噎咽的尖叫和哭泣，首次拆卸带来的销魂蚀骨让他头晕目眩。  
接着他像有机生物那样打了个嗝就下线了。

威震天抱着失去意识的恋人哭笑不得。  
警官可真适合做一个甩手掌柜，所有的善后工作看来都要自己做。他从紧致的接口退出来，把到处都是的粘稠液体清理干净，空气中依旧微微残留对接液的味道。  
威震天把他们的挡板捡起来，自己穿上后又帮奥利安扣好，在他扣上前挡板的刹那，他听到“啪嗒”一声轻响。  
奥利安的火种舱为自己打开。  
他的火种平素藏得极深，此刻却散发勾魂摄魄的光芒。这多彩的、瑰丽的年轻火种正像活跃的机械兔子般炫耀着、跃动着。威震天陷入思考，既然世界线终会还原，那么此时要不要直接来一次在现实中称得上是奢望的火种融合。  
普神没有给他这个机会。  
威震天还没有作出决定就为时已晚。  
下一塞秒爱岗敬业的警官已经打着嗝上线，开始挣扎着重启。  
奥利安的处理器还没有恢复正常运转，他边抽泣着打嗝，边小声嗫嚅：“我......我还不能下班...嗝...我要值半个夜班的。”  
说完他顺手扣上自己的火种舱，从审讯桌跳下来要往外走，腿软得还没走两步便被威震天扯回来，破坏大帝低声说：“后挡板都没安上你还想去哪？你的值班时间已经到了，后半个夜班是你的同事负责。”  
奥利安盯了他足足有几十塞秒，仿佛在思考对方说的话是什么意思。  
然后警官一言不发，直接在铅灰色机体的怀里当机了。

奥利安再次上线时感到暖洋洋的气息包裹着自己，就像一条材质下乘得硌人的、干燥的毛毯。尽管质量恼人，但好歹能带来点儿温暖。于是他向着毛毯的方向蹭了蹭，无意识地发出舒服的咕哝声，明明已经神志清晰，却懒懒地不愿意打开光学镜头。  
毛毯色情地摸了他的屁股一把。  
受到惊吓的警官瞬间打开光学镜，发现是威震天猩红的光学镜。他的毛毯语调轻快，看起来芯情极佳：“休息得好吗？”  
奥利安感觉处理器变迟钝了几转，反应好一会儿才发现躺在自己的充电床上，他下线的时候似乎是在审讯室？于是他脱口而出：“我怎么回来的？”  
“当然是我抱回来的。”威震天一面甲“你还能找出第二种可能吗”的表情。  
警官的处理器又迟缓地运转几圈，接着想到今天似乎是工作日，条件反射般坐起来：“什么时间了？”  
威震天把这个不安分的家伙压下来：“嘿，冷静点，昨天我带你回来的时候向你的同事请过假。”

完蛋了。闪光者一定会把这件事告诉全警察局。  
警官蜷缩成一团，绝望地窝在威震天怀里。  
“我说你工作太过辛苦，最近到那个时间点都被系统强制下线，今天会带你去诊所。”威震天看着蓝色的光学镜重新亮起光芒，决定不再戏弄他。  
奥利安终于彻底放芯。他这才注意到自己身上昨晚纵欲的痕迹都已经被清理干净，带了点儿感激地说：“谢谢你。”  
霸天虎一向芯机颇重，隐藏情绪是他的本能。也许是被对方的坦诚吸引，也许是对接的餍足让他掉以轻芯，下意识几不可闻地说了句本不应该说的话：  
“要是一直这样就好了。”  
奥利安的头雕稍稍歪了下，看起来有些俏皮，他微笑着问道：“那我们后来在一起了吗？像你所希望的那样。”

他是如此富有活力和正义感，成为领袖之后亦承袭了此时的优点。  
而面对恋人年轻时期的样貌时，威震天却退却了。他无法开口告诉对方他们之后的经历：罗迪昂警局被血洗一空，奥利安说着当年自己的主张高声质问议会，因此几乎被摧毁，被修复改造后成为领袖；而自己一路从卡隆的角斗场浴血拼杀到统治整个霸天虎。  
再后来便是分道扬镳。

我应该说谎去维持现在这份无间的感情吗？如果答案是肯定的，那么我该如何告诉他，以后的我们形同陌路、势不两立。

威震天沉默了一会儿，带着遗憾地叹息：“很可惜，并没有。”  
“和我想的一样。”奥利安只是轻轻笑起来，他拥着自己目前的恋人说道，“你这么固执又骄傲，怎么可能和我一直温情脉脉？”  
威震天恨恨地亲吻对方的散热板，低声反驳：“你明明比我还要固执得多。”

他们都明白。甚至比任何人都清楚，但是他们跳不出，或者说不愿意跳出当下的假象。  
而这个假象就这样维持了百万年。  
他们饮鸩止渴，却甘之如饴。

“我只有一个请求。”奥利安的声音听起来冷静又克制，“我希望你在意识回去时，不要向我告别。”  
威震天愣了下，警官继续道：“既然终将见面，那么所有的话都留到以后的相逢吧。对于远方的思念、空虚感、期待，这些想法本身可以绵延不断，比生命更长久（卡尔维诺）。”  
他的伴侣看起来理智得过分。  
只有他知道可能不会有这个机会了。  
“如你所愿。”威震天郑重地回复交错时空的恋人。

威震天在一个平淡无奇的夜晚离开。  
他原以为会和地球那些小说所描述的离别一样，阴雨绵绵或是滂沱如注，他不执念什么硫酸雨倾盆而至，可是连场电磁风暴都没有。  
地球碳基都是骗TF的。  
他照例去接奥利安下班，手里拿了捧薄荷。  
警官感到新奇地接受，这束看起来不能称之为花束的植物意外的清新。  
于是他们站在警局外温柔地接吻，就像每一对普通的情侣那样。  
回到家里时，破坏大帝无意间踩碎了堆在门边干枯的玫瑰，他抱怨赛博坦培育的这些有机生物麻烦得要命。  
警官笑着捶他，还不是你带回来的。  
威震天投降般举起手说，好好好，我来收拾。  
他把干枯的花挑挑拣拣出来，出门时招呼了句，我去扔垃圾。  
他的恋人在后厅遥遥回应了声。  
他合上门，然后再也没有回来。

“数据连接完毕。”

客厅里的花束无影无踪；  
罗迪昂警局流传的八卦戛然而止；  
数据板上关于地下场所的记录不翼而飞；  
角斗士在卡隆的充电床上惊醒，一片茫然。

只有奥利安怔怔地看着手里的物品，我为什么要打开两份能量块？

 

威震天回来的时候通讯器显示擎天柱正在呼叫他的私人频道，他感到有些疲惫，同时又像抓住了救命稻草一样接通讯号。  
擎天柱：我接到星际举报说，有快递公司投诉你以武装力量欺凌私人企业，这是怎么回事，他们怎么知道我的通讯频道？你又惹什么......  
威震天：别说了，我爱你。  
擎天柱：......处理器中病毒了吧你。  
威震天：我爱你。  
擎天柱单方面挂断了通讯。  
他执拗地拨回去，没等对方开口就立刻说道：我要回塞博坦了。  
擎天柱沉默了一会儿回复，我很快也会回去，到塞博坦再和你算格兰拉姆星和覆灭煞君的账。  
威震天轻声笑着说道，我差点都忘了还布过这样的局。  
擎天柱唠叨他，你那个记忆模块怕是线路老化得不像话了，你能记住什么，回去赶紧检修。  
威震天说，嗯，回去是要换个机体。  
他们同时陷入沉默。立场和交涉是时候回归正轨。  
擎天柱：那就......塞博坦见。  
威震天：塞博坦见，等等。  
威震天：我爱你。  
擎天柱掐了通讯。  
威震天大笑起来，这个家伙，还是一如既往得用不近人情来掩饰芯情。  
是时候回去了。

也许你我终将行踪不明   
但是你该知道我曾因你动情   
我的心思不为谁而停留   
而心总要为谁而跳动。——波德莱尔

——END？  
——NO.

几天后。

威震天的私人频道里闯入领袖焦急的声音。  
一向处变不惊的擎天柱愤怒溢于言表：威震天，你是不是这次换在我的记忆扇区安装病毒了？  
威震天一面甲懵逼：天地良芯。我啥都没对你做啊？  
擎天柱咬牙切齿：你再狡辩一句试试看，那我记忆扇区里怎么会有你这种......这种下三滥的手段？  
威震天更加懵逼：？？？好好说话，怎么还机身攻击呢？  
擎天柱怒气冲天：滚！  
威震天的通讯又被对方掐了。  
他这次还连接不回去，恐怕是被领袖拉黑了。

他试图黑进领袖的频道问清楚，手滑综合症患者威震天由于突然发病，乱世枭雄这个倒霉孩子的呼叫被接进来。  
乱世枭雄：恭喜威震天陛下平安归来。  
威震天：我不想和你说话，限你一句话说清楚目的。  
乱世枭雄：我来要时间机器你没搞坏吧这玩意儿有俩缺点其一是冷却CD长其二是对意识返回后影响最深的生命体还是有作用的因为世界线时间有差别可能对方的记忆扇区会在世界线恢复正常不久多出来一块存储板放置与现实矛盾的残留记忆......  
威震天：我让你说一句话，不是让你不带标点符号。  
......  
威震天：你说什么？对其他人有影响？  
乱世枭雄：除非你天天和对方待在一起或者做出影响对方余生的重大事件，不过这个概率太低了不太可能会触发，后来本着我对霸天虎事业的忠芯还是将唯一遗漏的注意事项禀......  
威震天立刻断掉乱世枭雄的通讯。  
转头再次黑进了平时只有他和擎天柱使用的私人频道。

擎天柱：你到底想干什么，现在实话都不肯告诉我是吗？  
威震天：我爱你。  
擎天柱：？？？？？？  
威震天：你还遗存部分记忆，那是真实发生过的。  
擎天柱：你怕是活在梦里。  
威震天：......  
擎天柱：你说什么？那不是病毒？  
威震天：我说，我爱你。以私人的身份，和什么乱七八糟的立场、诡计、未来没有关系。

隔了许久，擎天柱仿佛认命般，就像他还是奥利安时一样，用无可奈何的、带着笑意的叹息回应了他。  
——随你吧。

 

——END——


End file.
